Goodbye
by Soyokaze17
Summary: InuYasha and the gang have worked together until now. Snoothing out every problem between them. But, what happens when they finally decide to, let each other go?
1. Chapter 1

Goodbye

Author's Note: Hi. I FINALLY got a big idea.I don't really know how long it will be. I am trying for a minimum of about 10-15 chapters. Average, that's 13. So, minimum 13 chapters. I know it will kind of suck, and it's my first actual story.

Right I forgot.

I no own InuYasha.

Chapter 1

"InuYasha!" Kagome said, shouting to him as she got out of the well with her huge, yellow backpack.

"Kagome," he answered. "You're back! Let's go. The others are already waiting."

They walked back to the village, wih InuYasha carrying Kagome's backpack.

"Kagome! You're back!" Shippo shouted.

"Yes, I'm back, Shippo," she said, handing him a lollipop, which Shippo started to suck immediately.

"I also brought a lot of stuff for you guys," she said, entering Kaede's hut, and handing them out. For InuYasha, a box of...obviously Ramen, and to Sango and Miroku she gave bento boxes. She also got out a bag of chips, which they eneded up sharing between the five.

They ate in peace, and had a a peacefull time.

"Let's get going," InuYasha siddenly said impaiently. "You know Naraku is collecting the shards. The last final shards are still out there, and so is Naraku."

"InuYasha, don't you think a few days of resting here will do us some good?" Sango said.

"Yes. You are absolutely right my dear Sango," Miroku agreed, reaching out to grope her.

"YOU PERVERT!" Sango screamed, blushing, and slapping Miroku on his face, leaving a red hand imprint on it.

"I'm sorry dear Sango... Don't you know that my hand is cursed?" he said, trying to get him out of the tight spot he was in.

Sango didn't reply, but looked at the floor, fuming. With Kagome and InuYasha staring wide eyed atthe two.

"Let's just go. Didn't you rest enough in the three days Kagome was away?" InuYasha said again, impatiently.

"Nope. Not really. Not when Miroku was groping me all the time," Sango replied, still fuming.

"I said I'm sorry dear Sango," Miroku said again.

"Fine, one more day of rest, then we're leaving," Kagome said, breaking up he fight that was starting to boil

They finished their so called "ninja-food" in silence. It was already night time, and the started to get ready, leaving tomorrow at noon.

"Kaede? Can I leave some of my stuff at your place? I don't want to carry everything in my backpack with me." Kagome said.

"Aye. Do as you would like, child," Kaeded replied with her usual low voice.

They went to bed, and slept peacefully, with InuYasha sitting near the door, the Tesaiga in close range. Just in case.

The next morning, as Kagome woke up, she saw that everyone was already up, and talking. With the air between Sango and Miroku becomning a lot more peacefull since yesterday's fight.

"Hey, Kagome," InuYasha called out. "So you're awake already." Making everyone turn their attention to Kagome.

She started to drop all the unescesary things in her bag. Soon, there was a big pile of "ninja-stuff" in a corner of Kaede's hut. They ate a little bit of the stew Kaede made earlier, and started to get going, to hunt down Naraku and collect the last few remaining jewel shards.

They got out of the hut, and started to walk away from the village, on the path that led outside the village.

Kagome, was as usual riding her bike, with Shippo in the Basket, and her bag on her shoulder.

Miroku was walking next to Sango, thinking of a chance to grope her again.

Sango was walking, one hand on the strap of the Hiraikotsu, a demonic bone boomerang.

Kirara was on Sango's shoulder, letting out an innocent mew every now and then.

InuYasha, had his hands inside the sleeves of his Kimono, his hands crossed inside. He was walking almost wih his eyes closed, and let out occasional "heh"s.

This was how the group usually walked.

After a few hours, InuYasha picked up a wierd scent.

"I smell a demon," he said, putting his hand on the Tesaiga.

"I sense a strong demonic aura, much like Naraku's actually," Sango observed, and Mirkou nodded at this.

Suddenly, a huge demon came out of the trees beside them.

He was gigantic, and reeked of human and demon blood.

InuYasha turned to battle mode, and took out the Tesaiga.

Sango ripped off her kimono, and had her demon slayer outfit underneath.

Miroku go out a few sutras, and held out his staff.

Kagome, she took out her bows and arrows, and loaded one, ready to shoot at any moment.

Kirara went alongside Sango, turning into her bigger form.

Shippo, was different. He hid in the bushes, well away form the demon, and behind the group.

"Windscar!" InuYasha shouted, and a windscar started to race at the demon.

It almost hit it, but a kekkai protected the demon.

He opened his mouth, and snakes shot out of it, and raced toward the group.

'Windscar!" InuYasha, shouted, killing the snakes. He ran, the Tesaiga still in his hands, towards the demon, attempting to kill it hand-to-hand, but hit a powerfull red Kekkai, or, also known as Naraku's Kekkai.

Kagome shot an arrow, trying to purify it. It dissapeared into a could of smoke, with the Kekkai still standing strong.

More snakes shot out, this time to Kagome. She shot, killing ½ of the snakes. She shot another arrow, but was stopped with a windscar.

Miroku opened his wind tunnel, and sucked everything. Demon and Kekkai into it. He closed it, while saying, "That's the end to another affair of ours."

Kagome snuck away, trying to find the young fox-youkai, who had hidden earlier, and started wandering away form the group.


	2. Chapter 2

Goodbye

Author's note: HELLO AGAIN! Yes, I'm hyper today. I don't know why. I just am! This is the seconf chapter, and this is where the good tuff acually starts. Well, maybe not really good, but just so you know, it's where the big thing starts. Without any more delay, ENJOY! Oh, and I need to tell you something at the bottom of the page OK, pls see it!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha. Shooo! Go away you bad...bad...people.

Chapter 2

"Kagome, what did you think you're doing?" InuYasha shouted.

"I'm trying to find Shippo!" she shouted back.

"Well, what were you doing going off on your own like that?" he said, annoyed.

"I SAID I WAS TRYING TO FIND SHIPPO! DIDN'T YOU LISTEN TO ME?"

"Why did you go off like that? You could have gotten hurt?"

"Well, couldn't Shippo get hurt too? You're such a JERK!"

"WELL FORGIVE ME FOR BEING SUCH A JERK! I WAS TRYING TO PROTECT SHIPPO YOU IDIOT!"

"AHHHH! I'M SICK OF PROTECTING YOU EVER SECOND! I'M SICK OF YOU NAGGING ME! STOP TAGGING ALONG WITH ME!"

"WELL FINE! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY I'M 'TAGGING' ALONG WITH YOU! I'M GOING HOME! GET OUT OF MY LIFE YOU!"

"FINE! LIKE I CARE!"

InuYasha turned around, crossed his arms, and stayed quiet.

'Sure! Get out of my life, I'll get out of yours you stupid dog!" Kagome thought, while walking back to the village, actually cycling, her bag on her shoulders.

'Keh. Get out of my life. Why should I ever care? You're the one who's stopping me from doing anything?' InuYasha thought, still turned away.

Kagome was on her way back home, and stopped at Kaede's hut. Luckily, she wasn't at home. So Kagome put in all her, so called by the hanyou "ninja-stuff" in her bag, and went off to the well, and jumped through it, still mad.

Back at the battle scene earlier, Miroku was giving a "talk" to InuYasha.

"InuYasha, what did you do this time? She looked a lot angrier this time than ny other time you provoked her," Miroku said.

"Miroku's right InuYasha. She looked a lot angrier, and it seems to me, she'll leave forever this time," Sango agreed.

"Keh. So what would I care? She's got no reasong for taggin along anyway!" InuYasha said, his eyes closed.

"Well, so be it. It seems like InuYasha is angry too," Miroku said.

"Well, all we have to do now is sit like ducks until he goes and gets her," Sango mumbled.

"You think I can't hear that?" InuYasha said, angry. "I'M NOT GOING BACK TO THAT WENCH GOT IT?"

Back in Kagome's time, Kagome jumped, or rather climbed out of the Bone Eaters Well, still furious at the dog hanyou.

"Grandpa, mama, Sota, I'm back!" she shouted, with a rather fake grin plastered across her face.

"Oh, Kagome's back!" Kagome's mom announced.

"Sis, why so early this time?" Sota asked, with a confused look.

"Well, I thought that I had enough of the feudal era, and my weird life. I guess I'm back to the normal schoolgirl now," Kagome said, still with the fake grin across her face.

"Boyfriend problems eh, Kagome?" Granpa asked, walking across the room to her.

"Eh, let's just say it was a problem I had back in the feudal era. Nothing like boyfriend problems," she said, beginning to sweat now.

"Well, I guess you'll stay until InuYasha comes back right Kagome?" Kagome's mom said, with a real smile on her face.

"Well, not really mom. I'm tire of the feudal era. I want to have a normal life again," Kagome said.

"I guess I'll go clean up myelf now. See you in a minute!" Kagome said, runnign up the stairs to her room.

She took a quick shower, and changed from her school clothes to her home clothes. She put back all the things she brought back to the feudal era, and realized she forgot a few things. 'Well, take it as a gift' she thought to herself.

After the 15 minutes she spent cleaning up, she came back down the stairs, where her mother was starting to cook food. She looked forward to finally having a modern meal.

Back in the feudal era, InuYasha was doing perfectly fine without Kagome.

He was walking, just like normal. His eyes closed, his arms crossed inside his red kimono.

Sango and Miroku kept whispering, staying close to each other, talking about InuYasha's reaction o Kagome this time.

It felt way different. Without Kagome, they never continued their journey like this. They would usually wait in the village until she comes back, or until InuYasha goes and gets her, after a few days of impatient waiting.

"I think something's really wrong with InuYasha," Sango whispered. "He's more...serious without Lady Kagome around."

"Of course, he's acting too weird now that Lady Kagom isn't here," Miroku answered.

After hours of walking on the same dirt path, they arted getting a little tired, didn't talk between themselves any longer.

InuYasha picked up the scent of a demon, and let out a small growl.

"I sense a strong demonic aura, much like Naraku's," Sango said, putting her hand on the handle of the Hiraikotsu while Miroku put his hand on the prayer beads that kept his wind tunnel closed.

A demon, most likely a spaw of Naraku emerged, looking a lot like the demon they had battled earlier that day.

InuYasha took out the Tetsaiga, and put it in front of him, readying himself for battle.

"WINDSCAR!" he shouted, and it attacked the demon, which protected itself with Naraku's Kekkai.

It punched him, and InuYasha jumped away, missing the demon's hand by a hair.

Sango and Miroku looked at him. He was never this slow when Kagome was around.

Sango and Miroku hen jumped on Kirara, and started attacking the demon as well. Sango threw her Hiraikotsu, and it cut the demon's arm off, but i was still alive.

Miroku threw a sutra, which slowed down the demon. As they were still battling it, cutting of arms and legs, cutting off pieces of i's face, and so on, Miroku found a chance o do what he always wanted to do.

On Kirara, as he sat behind Sango, her hand went slowly to Sango's butt, and as Sango threw the Hiraikotsu, which went through the demon's heart, killing it, Miroku...groped her...in a battle.

Sango fumed, caight the Hiraikotsu, and jumped of Kirara, landing safely on the ground. (yes she can do that. She is the Taijya haha.)

"MIROKU! CAN'T YOU EVER FOCUS YOUR EYES FROM GROPING ME?" Sango asked, mad, and her face completely red.

"Sango, dear Sango. You know very well that my hand is cursed," Miroku reasoned.

"THAT'S A STUPID EXCUSE YOU STUPID MONK!" Sango answered, and slapped him, harder than ever on his right side of his face. Then, slapped it on the other side.

"UGH! I CAN'T STAND YOU ANYMORE! GET OUT OF MY LIFE YOU IDIOT MONK!" she said.

"Sango," Miroku said, surprised. "You don't really mean that do you?"

"Of course she means it dummy. You're a perverted monk. How can she not mean it?" InuYasha said.

"GOOBYE MIROKU!" Sango said, jumping on Kirara and flying away.

"INUYASHA!" Miroku said, now angrier than ever. He never got too angry at InuYasha. "WHAT WAS THAT?"

"What was what, monk?" InuYasha asked.

"WHAT DID YOU MAKE SANGO EVEN MADDER FOR?" Miroku asked.

"Keh. I was saying the truth," InuYasha said.

"YOU'RE AN IDIOT! DIDN'T YOU SEE THAT SHE STILL COULD FORGIVE ME?" Miroku asked, obviously mad, since his face had gone red.

"UGH! She's mad, and I said the truth. ACCEPT THAT!"

"WHATEVER! YOU'RE A STUPID HANYOU INUYASHA! YOU CAN'T SEE ANYTHING! I'M GOING OFF ON MY OWN!" Miroku said, leaving, his staff making it;s usual jingling sound.

"Keh. Like I care," InuYasha said, turning the other way.

"Ugh! That pevert! Good thing I'm away from him," Sango murmured, her face flushed.

"Hmph. That good for nothing, half breed hanyou, InuYasha. Such an idiot!" Miroku mumbled, turning away.

Author's Note: YAY! I suceeded! In uploading it today. Ahem. I did it because today is may 17th, and if you don't know (which most of you don't) it's my birthday! Yay. So, you give me presents! By reviewing! (I told you I'm hyper)


	3. Chapter 3

**Goodbye**

Author's Note: Hello! I am once again hyper! And, maybe it's because of some let's sau, things that happened to one of my friends at school. (HA!) Anyway, this is the 3rd chapter, and please tell me ideas in your reviews of problems that they have to go through, because, most of the ones I have in my mind are actully very suckish. So, please give me your ideas in the reviews! Enjoy!

And, I don't own InuYasha. But I DID get more stuff! Movie 3 DVD, and a keychain, from my beloved childhood friend! Arigato! (NOT telling her name)

And, before we get to the story, I got a review saying that it was the 16th, and all I can say is, timezones! I am in Indonesia, and it was the 17th here. Well, on with the story.

Chapter 3

Kagome woke up to...her alarm clock, beeping annoyingly. She smiled, and thought 'first day without InuYasha annoying me, and making me go back home.'

She showered, and prepared for school. She had done her homework that she missed earlier. She went down, and saw her family looking at her.

"Kagome?" her grandfather asked. "Aren't you going to the feudal era?"

"No, I decided to live a normal life now," Kagome replied.

"Well, Kagome, here. Have some breakfast before you leave." Kagome's mom offered.

Kagome smiled, and ate quickly, afterwards, walking to catch the school bus.

As she arrived at school, she was greeted with shouts of joy.

"Kagome! Where have you been?" Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi shouted.

"I've been sick, as always," Kagome replied.

The bell rang, and without another word, the three girls hurried off to their classes, talking later.

At class, Kagome paid attention, understanding everything.

'Life without InuYasha sure is great. He's not even spying on me now.' Kagome thought for a moment, then going back to taking notes.

At lunch, she and her 3 friends sat on one table, and everything was starting to ge back the way it had always been.

Before that historical day.

When she fell through the well.

And met, that annoying InuYasha.

She liked this life, and she settled to sealing having a life without jewel shards, without InuYasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kikyo.

'At least he's happy with her now,' she thought, and went back to chatting happilly with her friends as she ate.

School the rest of the day was uneventful, with lessons, where she made sure she paid attention.

She went home with her friends, and split at the bus stop, each one going to different buses.

When she arrived home, she smiled.

No InuYasha waiting.

She ran to her room, eager to finnish today's homework, and do extra, late homework.

As she worked, she thought how InuYasha was doing. Without her.

'happy,' she thought. 'With slutty kikyo.'

At least she was able to live a normal life now, without anything interrupting her, and injuring her, and tiring her.

She smiled, as she finnished her homework, including her extra one.

She showered, and went down the stairs for her dinner, since she hadn't had anything to eat since lunch. She was starving!

"Hi mom," Kagome said happilly, entering the kitchen with a grin on her face.

"Hello, Kagome," her mother replied. "Dinner will be done in a minute. Just chat wih Souta while you wait."

As she talked, she kept thinking of InuYasha, and his little affair on his own back in the feudal era.

After she ate her dinner, which came in a while, she went upstairs to her room, and logged on in her computer, hoping to chat with some friends. Yuka was online, and she immediately started chatting with her (oh, couldn't find a chat-thing name. FB? Skype? Twitter? Nah. I'd be sued. X_X)

She chatted with her for some time, until she looked at her clock, which said 10:30.

"AHHH! I HAVE SCHOOL!" she shouted.

She told Yuka her good-nights, and turned off he lights, going to sleep.

The next morning, she woke up to...her alarm clock ringing annoyingly. Well, at least she'd be able to go to school. She unwillingly got up from the bed to go to school, took a quick shower, and put on her uniform. 'Life is finally returning to it's pas schedule,' she thought,

She went down, ate breakfast, and went to school as always.

Meawhile, in the feudal era...

Now, we see a wierd-looking, unfitting, strange half-breed walking on the road leading to numerous villages.

InuYasha has been tracking Kikyo. He knows her scent, and she's actually hard to overcome, always travelling to other places.

Suddenly, her scent got stronger, and he started running, towards her scent, which was getting stronger by the second.

Suddenly, she spotted her. Sitting on the base of a tree, her eyes closed.

"KIKYO!" he shouted, still running.

The (dum dum) priestess in red and white (bad clothing, especially ballon pants too) opened her eyes, a wise (and stupid, annoying) look in them.

"InuYasha? Where is that Kagome?" she asked, obviously with a hatred look for her reincarnation in her (ugly) eyes.

(A/N: as you might have noticed, I hate kikyo.)

"Oh, her. Well, the group kinda broke up, so I'm on my own now."

"Oh. Would you like to travel with me?" the red and white lady asked. (ahem, I know)

"Sure. That's what I actually wanted trying to find you," InuYasha answered, with his eyes now looking much shinier (ugh)

She got up, and her soul-collectors flew around her. She walked towards InuYasha, and embraced him (Kinky-ho haters, insert gags/insults/punches/complaints/etc. here)

Then, they both ran into the forest, dissapearing into the dark green leaves, with Kikyo flying (LOL) with her soul stealers and InuYasha grinning, running beside her. (GRRRRRRRR)

They ran together, tracking Naraku's scent. When the sun had set, they stopped under a great tree.

I looked like the Goshinboku, but not as old, tall, and no arrow scar on It.

InuYasha and Kikyo stopped, and InuYasha sat down at the base of the tree, and Kikyo sat beside him. He laid her head gently on his lap, and brushed her hair to sleep.

InuYasha soon fell asleep, listening to the wind, and looking at Kikyo's peacefull expression.

They fell asleep under the full moon, soul stealers floating around them, bathing them in a gentle light.

(Please wait momentarily...)

(AHHHHHH! NOOOOOOO! NOT YOU SLUT! AHHH! KYAAAAHHHH! Gomenesai, I had to write that. BUT I WISHED KIKYO WOULD DIE!)

(i'M BACK)

(Insert screams/complaints/swears/insults/flames/etc. Here)

Author's Note: Oh well, that's it. REJOICE! I WAS ABLE O UPDATE BEFORE TUESDAY! (because if I didn't, it would have been more than 2 weeks of no updates) Sp, I have NO HOMEWORK this weekend, and so, MY HOMEWORK IS FANFIC! WOOOHOOOOO! I'll try to post chapter 2 by Tuesday to make it up for u guys . That's all.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Author's note: Hello! I FAILED to upload by Tuesday. I had an outing with... 10 others, and yea well, I was busy, and I was reading to. Sorry! PLEASE email me with ideas, or message me or something. Because I AM BLANK! This chapter is the same wih the last one, and it's only for Sango, since I have something special planned for her, and it will be a long chappie too. Well, enjoy!

It was 3 days after that fight they got into. And Sango, was actually overjoyed by being way from the pervert monk.

'That damn pervert' she thought. 'Good thing he's gone. Now I don't have to worry about him groping me. UGH!'

She was flying on Kirara, trying to find a village with a demonic aura, and one she will be able to help. This was for money, so she could live. But, she was ALSO looking for Naraku's aura. The fight hasn't made her given up on avenging he father, and the villagers. And also, he had Kohaku in his hands, and she had to free him as well.

She sighed, and continued flying, on the direction where they last tracked Naraku's scent. She was a little worried of meeting InuYasha, and Miroku on the same path, but she pushed it all away. She had people to rescue, and avenge.

After a couple more hours, it was the afternoon, and she ordered Kirara to land, nearby a small river, so she could get ready for the night, and make something to eat for Kirara.

She went to the river, and got a refreshing drink, and filled Kirara's bowl with water as well. She changed into her Kimono, which she wore when she wasn't fighting, and started to catch some fish for herself and Kirara.

All the time, she was thinking of Miroku. Well, at least until she caught herself.

"Why should I be thinking of a pervert," she whispered to herself.

After she caught a couple of fish, she built a fire, and started collecting sticks to cook them on.

Now, she was thinking of Kohaku, and the life she had... Before that eventful day. Where... father was killed. Along with all her fellow slayer-villagers. As she revived the memories of the historical day, diamond-like tears formed in the corner of her eyes, increasing until they flowed freely down her pale, sad face as she built a warming fire for herself and Kirara.

By now, Kirara had cuddled up to Sango, letting out her occasional innocent 'mew' and watching Sango's tears flood from her coffee-brown eyes, which were now tainted with sadness, and revenge.

She sat back, waiting silently for the fish to cook. She din't really do anything, her body on autopilot as she watched the warm fire cooking her fish, her back against a tree trunk. She didn't dare to revive anymore memories.

After a while, the fish was cooked, and she removed them from the fire, and put one of hem in front of Kirara, which she ate eagerly.

She bit into her own fish, and they ate in silence.

Kirara soon transformed into her true form, as a gigantic demon cat, and curled up, with Sango lying with her head on Kirara's somach, and they both curled up for the night, being each other's only company.

In the morning, they woke up to the sound of chirping birds, and the soft and steady rushing flow of the river nearby.

After more sad memories of Kohaku, and a breakfast of fish, she started on her way to another village.

After a few hours, they found one, which was apparently bieng troubled by a demon.

"It's huge," one villager said.

"It arrives every night, and it's a shapeshifter as well," another said.

"I will take care of the demon for you," Sango replied, quite confident.

The village leader now spoke up. "Thank you. We will provide you with food, and a place to sleep until the demon has been slain."

They led her into her sleeping quarters, where she was given food, rice and fish, and allowed her to investigate more about the demon, as well as prepare herself for that night.

When it started to get darker, she took her pack of clothes out, and put on her slayer outfit as well as her armour, which was pink, and exited from her room to the villagers outside, standing guard.

Kirara turned to her bigger form, and prepared herself as well.

Suddenly, a loud crash was heard from the village's storehouse.

She immediately turned to look at the attacker. Which was unseen since the storehouse was on fire, which was... blue?

She pushed her thoughts away, and threw the hiraikotsu, and it destroyed the storehouse, and should destroy anything in it.

Then she heard a 'pop', and a scream.

"SANGOOOO! NOOOOO! DON'T KILL MEEE!"

The slayer caught her boomerang, and walked up to the storehoue to a small kitsune demon with bown hair.

"Shippo!" she said, overjoyed.

"Slayer, what are you doing?"

"Who is that demon?"

"He's Shippo, a companion of mine who got lost in a fight a while ago," she said, not wanting to tell the full story.

"Well," the village leader started as he came onto the scene. " As long as he is taken away, it will be alright."

"Thank you," she answered politely.

She took Shippo in her hands, and walked back to her sleeping quarters with a thrilled Kirara walking alongside her.

When she arrived there, she set Shippo on he bed, and started to get ready for bed, and leaving again tomorrow morning.

She changed, and then slept with Shippo also in her bed and Kirara doing the same thing.

'This, is what Kagome used to do with Shippo,' she thought.

'Kagome... She's gone now. I miss her. Guess I'm the only one, other than Shippo and Kirara that misses her. Miroku? I'm not sure,' she kept on thinking.

After numerous thoughts on Kagome, and the group, she fell asleep, with Shippo and Kirara in her arms.

The next morning she woke up with the sun shining through the window in her room.

She looked at Shippo, and Kirara, still asleep next to her. When she moved to put the two back on he bed, Kirara opened her big crimson eyes, looking up at her master.

This made Shippo wake up as well, and soon, the three were found saying their farewells to the village, and continuing their way, following Naraku's trail, from where InuYasha tracked it last.

She climed on the now big Kirara, and held put Shippo in front of her, and he immediately clung onto Kirara's yellow fur. She took the Hiraikotsu in one hand, and held on to Kirara with the other, and they started on their silent journey.

Author's note: Okayy... I started before summer, and finished after it. O_o Soo, it was finished at summer BUT my computer broke down, and i apparently lost the file until i scanned my USB for it. Sorry! I'll try to update mre frequently now.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Author's Note: Hey guys, this is the fifth chapter, and wat else can I say other than check out my muse, and do NOT report my future story that's the sequel of my awesome muse's story. I am dull of A/Ns. There's nothing left to say really. Except what I am now, which is practically a load of crap lol. Except that first stuff though. Okay, no more crap... Wait. Where was I last time? (CRAP.)

Right.. now is Miroku...

Miroku walked silently, on the road to Mushin's temple, which, he thought was the most sensible place he couldl think of. He did miss Sango, even though he would never admit it. (hmmmm.. just like you and Hentai kyoko).

He walked up the extremely long steps into the temple, where Mushin was once again, sleeping on the floor, using his bottle of sake (which as now empty) as some pillow.

He kicked the sake bottle, which made Mushin's head fall to the ground with a hard THUMP. But, he still wasn't awake.

Miroku started (impolitely) kicking his head and slapping his cheeks until he drowsily opened his two old eyes, which widened when he saw Miroku.

"Ah! Monk Miroku! What brings you here? I wasn't drinking. I was just... ummm... "

"Yea, yea I get it old man. So, we got into a fight, and I came here. Nothing else."

"Ah, may I see your kaazana? I would like to see how much it has gotten bigger."

I opened my hand, keeping the beads on so it wouldn't suck the old man to darkness. He looked at it for a while, and scratched his bald head, then his nose, and started talking.

"I see child. Now, how long are you planning to stay?"

"So basically, you're implying that you want me gone quicker?" I said with a smirk.

"Ah, no no. Just asking," he said, with a fake smile and a hand scratching his shiny bald head.

"Until I know whre to go basically."

"I see, now, go to the spare room and get some rest, we'll talk again tomorrow."

I went to the small spare room, which only had a bed and a small table in it. I set my staff against the wall, and absentmindedly started thinking about my dear Sango.

I thought about how she was doing now. Is she going OK? Is she in danger? Is she in a village? Is she fightin Naraku? Is she missing me? Or even worse, is she hurt?

I shook that one off, telling myself she was a slayer, and could handle much more than a normal person would be able to do.

I went to sleep silently, planning to leave tomorrow morning.

The next morning, I found Mushin asleep. And, unfortunately drunk.

I went out to the river, bathed, and got a bucket of water. And a big one too.

When I got inside, I took my staff and my belongings like my wallet, and tooksome spare sutras from the storeroom.

Then, I duped the bucket of water on my old man. Well, it's good to start the day with a little fun right?

"AH! WHAT? Oh, it's you Miroku!"

'Yes it's me. I'm leaving, so bye."

"Why did you need to wake me up in such a harsh way?"

"Because you're a drunkard idiot. Use that thing in your skull called a brain for once."

"Well then, goodbye monk Miroku!"

"Goodbye, grandpa drunkard."

I set out on the trail where I could slightly feel Naraku's aura, and started thinking about Sango a lot. I missed her, I missed groping her, I miss watching her sleep, I missed fighting with her.

Dammit, I even miss that marking slap of hers.

Too bad I don't have permanent scars on my cheek thought. That'll really help me to remember my dear beloved Sango.

I kept thinking the whole way about the words she said when the group dissolved.

Is she really that mad at me? Does she really hate me that much? If we meet, will she talk to me? Will she forgive me? Is she even thinking about me right now?

I wish she would forgive me and forget that. I'd do anything for her.

I'd fight Naraku, I'd suck in all the Saimyosho in the world, I'd suck myself in my black hole, I'd stop groping, anything. Just so she would forgive me.

Dammit, I'm missing her way to much.

I really need to forget her. I started thinking other thoughts to help me.

How's Lady Kagome? How is this "school" of hers going?

How's InuYasha, is he even thinking about Lady Kagome right now?

That made me think ig Sango was missing me.

ARRGGHH!

How can a simple GIRL actually affect me this much.

I feel like cursing the day I met her.

I cursed the fact that we had to cross that slayer village

I curse MYOGA for telling us about it.

The I thought. Really?

Do i hate her or love her?

Do I really hate her because she made me love her.

I tried to tell myself that theres still a lot of beautiful village girls.

But still. Sango was different. She was more, firce, beautiful, strong graceful, good looking, and that, argh. Perverted thoughts again.

If I was going to get her to forgive me, I'd have to stop thinking this way.

I decided that I do love her. I don't hate her making me love her. After all, it was my own mind that decided that she was my love right? It wasn't her fault.

And it wasn't her fault for slapping me or doing those things I love to watch either.

She's just doing what she's been doing all along, and what she needs to do when I grope her.

Oh well, I'll just have to wait to see if fate brings us back together, I thought as I continued my way looking for willages to stop by.

Author's Note: YES! I'M DONE! Well, I have nothing else to say except the always, check out my museeeee :D

See you next time!


End file.
